Our Mutual Understanding
by brillantbutscary
Summary: Draco thinks he is alone at Hogwarts,but is he... Theodore Nott/Draco Malfoy Warning: a bit of slash Rated T


**Our Understanding**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series, as much as I would love to.

**Author's note: **This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it, if you do (or don't), please review and tell me what you think I could do better (I'm sure there's room for improvement). Also it would be nice to know what you would like me to write i.e. pairing ideas etc. Thanks for reading!

Draco stalked through the darkened hallways, looking around nervously at every slightest noise.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and he, the heir of a mansion, was at school. It made his skin crawl to think what awaited him at his own empty home.

His mother sunk in depression at the imprisonment of his father and the many visits made by his aunt's horrible cronies.

He reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room, whispered the password and stepped noiselessly inside. It was utterly and completely empty, but he had expected that, most pureblood families would never allow their precious sons or daughters to even think of staying at school during the holidays, especially at times like this.

He smirked, 'times like this', an expression that he kept on hearing where ever he went. That and the looks he had been getting since his father's arrest, should have been punishment enough, but no the Dark Lord had wished humiliate him even more, giving him a task, that he knew he would never complete.

He sighed and made his way to the oak door that lead to the boys dormitories.

His room was quiet, but not as he had anticipated empty. A boy with dark brown, shoulder-length hair and quite a small stature for a boy of his age was sitting on a four-poster bed, seemingly lost in thought. He had his back to Draco, who slowly closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The boy looked around quickly as he heard the door clack shut. His right hand moved swiftly to hover just above the wand he had discarded on the covers, his dark blue eyes flashed with electricity, that slowly dimmed as he saw who had come in. He relaxed a little, but his hand didn't move from his wand.

Draco nodded at the boy.

"Nott."

"Malfoy."

The two boys, while in the same year had never really spoken to each other. Their families were known to be friends, but the two sons hadn't even had the opportunity to get to know one another

"I was sorry to hear about your father..." Nott looked at the the other boy almost hesitantly and Draco was shocked to see that he meant it.

"Yes, well... Thank you, Nott." Draco said awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your parents, too."

Nott let a humourless laugh."Don't be. It doesn't suit you."

Draco was shocked. No one in Slytherin dared to speak to him like that. Nott didn't even look the slightest bit worried when he glared at him.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed. Good night, Nott." He said testily and turned his back on the boy.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

Draco got changed behind the curtains in the privacy of his four-poster bed. He was confused. Why had he let that boy insult him and get away with it? He lay back on the soft mattress and felt himself almost instantly drifting off.

He smiled wearily, perhaps he would make the boy pay tomorrow.

"_Look at me, Draco." the man hissed, his mouth curving in a serpentine smile._

_Draco raised his head, he could feel his left forearm burn, as he looked into those cold, soulless eyes, and cried out._

"_You belong to me now, Draco" The man chuckled. "Does it hurt, my pet?"_

"_Y-yes, m-my Lord."_

"_Y-yes, m-my Lord." Voldemort mimicked him. "Poor pet."_

_Draco felt ashamed as he heard the deatheaters cackle and jeer. His face flushed and looked at the ground, tears falling faster than ever._

"_Apparently it does not hurt enough if you can still choose to disobey me! Look up!" _

_Long, cold fingers grabbed Draco's chin and pulled it upwards to meet the Dark Lord's cold stare. All mirth had vanished from his voice __now. His face was contorted with rage._

"_My Lord, I-"_

"_Crucio!"_

_Draco writhed on the ground infront Voldemort. The pain he felt was like nothing he had experienced before._

_He could hear his mother scream and see her being restrained by two other deatheaters, as she tried to run forward._

He sat up, breathing heavily, his eyes unaccustomed to the dark of the dormitory.

He heard a whimper from the far side of the room and his brow furrowed. There it was again. So quiet that he barley heard it.

He slipped out of bed and draw back the curtains, moonlight streamed though the magically made windows, he could dimly make out the seven other beds, the one closest to the door had it's curtains and Draco walked towards it.

He pulled the curtains apart slightly and whispered "Lumos." The light coming from the end of the wand shone upon the form of Theodore Nott, he had tightly curled himself into a ball, his eyes were closed, but a stream of tears had managed to leak out. He let out another whimper, but Draco's attention was drawn to his bandaged left arm. Nott turned over and Draco noticed the blood , that had seeped into the bandage, it drew the exact impression of a skull with the tongue of a snake.

Draco's breath caught in his throat, he was mortified. The Dark Lord must have seriously hurt Nott to make his Mark bleed, when he was angry.

Nott whimpered again and his eyes flew open. The expression he gave Draco as he sat up was so painful, that the older boy leant forward and without thinking hugged him.

He could feel Nott's body tense. Then to his surprise Nott hugged him back, burrowing his face into his neck.

"Thank you." he whispered, his tears cold against Draco's skin.

It was morning when Draco awoke again. He opened his eyes and with reluctance, he realized that he was alone. The curtains were open and Nott's pyjamas were neatly folded on a chair beside the bed.

Draco sighed and made his way to breakfast, but Nott wasn't there, he ate alone at the Slytherin table and noticed that apart from three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and, of course, Nott, there appeared to be no other students in Hogwarts.

He made his way to the Room of Requirement afterwards and did not come out until dinner, Nott wasn't there and Draco got the strange feeling that he was avoiding him.

That evening he came back late and found Nott already sleeping, so he climbed into his own bed and waited to fall asleep.

After a while, he heard the curtains behind him open and someone climbed into his bed.

"What a pleasant surprise." Draco smirked as he turned over. "Good evening, Nott."

The boy looked at him coolly. "If you don't want me here, Malfoy, I'll go. I just thought..." his voice trailed away and he sighed.

Draco's expression softened and he smiled at the boy. "I know," he said "I understand."

Nott snuggled in closer to Draco until they faced each other on the small pillow. He was so near that if Draco leaned closer... He kissed him.

His cheeks reddened as he realized what he was doing and he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorr-" He was cut short as Nott's lips pressed softly against his. He looked at him and saw that he was crying. Draco kissed him again and this time they both deepened the kiss, tongues entwining, lips apart.

Draco broke the kiss and started to lick his neck as Nott's breathing became fast and shallow. He caressed and stroked his body, pulling of his clothes.

He pushed himself into him and felt Nott shudder and dig his nails into Draco's back.

Draco felt the pain in his back mix with the pleasure and form an unnameable feeling, that scared and enticed him. He heard Nott moan and felt him rip his skin with every thrust, drawing blood.

Nott was the first to climax, Draco followed him.

They lay there, wasted, and tired.

**Many months ****afterwards****..**

Draco ran from the Room of Requirement, the deatheaters at his heels.

"I'll find Dumbledore, you lot, make a distraction."

He heard Bellatrix say something but was already running faster towards the tower that he knew Dumbledore would land on.

"Draco!" he turned, Theodore was standing behind him.

"Theo!" he ran to the boy. "Go back to the Dungeons, please, I don't want you hurt."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Theo's expression was unreadable, almost cold.

"Yes." Draco looked down, he didn't want to look into his eyes.

Theo kissed him fiercely. "If you die, I will never forgive you."

He walked away, without turning back.

Draco smiled sadly, before running in the opposite direction.

**20 years later...**

Draco stood on the platform and waved to his son, his wife was holding his hand and smiled proudly at Scorpious.

Astoria Malfoy was not the sort of woman to be sentimental about this and Draco loved her for that.

He looked around the platform and spotted a tall man to his right, with dark brown hair. They stared at each other for some moments, then smiled.

And there it was, he thought, their mutual understanding.


End file.
